Days of Glory
Days of Glory is the first episode of Season 3 of Glee: The Next Generation and the forty-fifth overall. It was released on May 28, 2012 and kicked of the much anticipated third season. Fresh off a National Championship and attending Internationals, New Directions returns to school expecting to be hometown heroes but are met with little enthusiasm. The seniors face the fact that this is their last year and struggle with the inevitability of saying good-bye. Meanwhile, Jaxon gets some shocking news that will change his life forever. Plot The episode opens to Honey, Lana and Jaxon being pestered by Parker Pennington about what had happened over their summer break regarding relationships after Jaxon's "interveiw" he runs away, passing Louis and other jocks who proceed to slushie Lana, Hallie, Miles, Evan, Jaxon, and James. During a voice over Hallie reveals that a lot had changed for her over summer break. After she had a brush with Chris she decided things needed to change so she attended a empowerment class, cut her hair into a more tougher looking hairdo, started to dress more maturely and quit Cheerios. Adam had also changed over the summer break, by growing four inches, his voice deepening and also bulking up a bit more. He felt great about himself, epsecially because he was being noticed by girls and wasn't going to receive Justin Beiber or gay comments. Claude is next to be seen, also giving a voice over, explaining why he had tranferred to McKinley. The two main reasons being he had failed his senior year and Evan persuaded him to transfer. Will welcomes the New Directions to another year and welcoming Claude to the group to which James states hs displeasure, after which Miles states that he doesn't trust Claude claiming he's pulling a "Jesse St. James" Bella and Lana both show agreement with Miles. To which an angry Will points out that James was originally part of Vocal Adrenaline and that Lana and several other members were originally in The Femme Fatales and they were all accepted without question and that Claude should be treated the same way. James points out that he didn't get the same consideration, and Bella protests saying that he wouldn't fit the group dynamic because the New Directions are nothing like The Warblers. Claude says he's willing to learn to fit their dynamic and Will states that the New Directions will not be about exclusion and gives them their assignment. The next day they would have to put on an improtu performance to show that the group dynamic won't be affected and that everything doesn't have to be rehearsed. Will then starts to talk about the competition for the year, which includes Vocal Adrenaline, with their new lead and Archie taking over the director position, The Warblers, which Chuck has now taken over but has lost three members with Claude transfering, Wyatt graduating and Xander leaving due to not getting solos. Also Aural Intesity is trying to make a comeback starring Nicole's enemy, Kari Martinez. Also, Bella steps down from being co-captain and annouces Lana as her replacement, to which everyone agrees. The New Directions are walking through the courtyard when the signal for them to perform is given. They perform Chasing the Sun hoping they'd be applauded, instead everyone just shakes their heads and walks away. After the performance Adam trips and Miles helps him up and tells him to be more careful. Adam and Miles hang back and Adam watches Nicole walk away. Miles can tell he likes her and tries to give him tips on how to make a girl notice him. When Adam notices his sleeve is pushed up he pulls it down fast and Miles questions him about the cuts on his arm. When Miles tells Adam he doesn't beleive his excuse he confronts him saying he knows Adam is cutting to which Adam starts to sing Mr. Know It All after which Miles admires his "spunk" and agrees to teach him have swag to get Nicole if Adam stops cutting himself, to which Adam agrees. The next day James secretly meets up with Ana in the auditorium. Ana is confused on why James wants to "get his swagger back" when he's engaged to Jaxon. But they still go through a overtly sexual performance of Put Your Graffiti On Me. In Glee Club, Evan is confused on why Adam is sitting with Miles, suggesting Miles is suddenly gay. Claude tells him that both Miles and Adam are straight, to which Evan claims the Glee Club has had their doubts about Adam for a while, Miles tells them he can hear them and explains he's going to turn Adam into Miles Larson 2.0. When Will sees Miles talking to Evan quietly he asks him if he has something he'd like to share with the class, to which Miles says he wants to try be a little more vulnerable and sings Gotta Be Somebody, during which Jaxon wonders where Bella is. Hallie says she's at Cheerio auditions with Rose. After Glee Club Taylor walks up to Miles at his locker and tells him she was moved by his solo in Glee Club and decided she wanted to sing a song that was personal but not as deep and sings Call Me Maybe as she watches him run drills and through the boys' locker room door window. After he walks out of the locker room she slips a peice of paper with her number on into his pocket. Nicole chases Evan down and tells him that she thinks how the New Directions have treated Claude is wrong and tells him that she has a perfect group number for the New Directions to sing. The New Directions sing Hometown Glory, after which Emma signals to Jaxon and tells him some terrible news. Jaxon runs out of the auditorium and Miles, Lana and James run after him to find out what's worng. He tells them his father was in a car accident and is dead and that he's going to the hospital. Jaxon stands alone in the hospital's emergency room lobby when Lana, Hallie, James, Evan, Claude, Miles and Bella all meet him there. He is urged by Lana to let it out and he tells everyone he needs a moment alone and starts to sing Dance With My Father, after which he is found by Will and he breaks down and cries in Will's arms. Songs *'Chasing the Sun' by The Wanted. Sung by New Directions *'Mr. Know It All' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Adam Gray *'Put Your Graffiti On Me '''by ''Kat Graham. Sung by Ana Watson and James Holland *'Gotta Be Somebody' by Nickelback. Sung by Miles Larson *'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen. Sung by Taylor Atkinson *'Hometown Glory' by Adele. Sung by New Directions *'Dance With My Father' by Luther Vandross. Sung by Jaxon Pierce . Song Covers Callmemaybe.jpg Chasingthesun.jpg Dancewithmyfather.jpg Gottabesomebody.jpg Hometownglory.jpg Mrknowitall.jpg Putyourgraffitionme.jpg Definitive Edition There was no re-release of the episode as the episode was not cut or edited. The Definitive Edition does not vary any from the version released simultaneously on Glee Wiki. You can read the Definitive Edition of the episode here: The Definitive Editions: Days of Glory Category:Season Three Episode Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes